Various techniques for analyzing discharged urine by using an analysis device disposed on a toilet seat have been proposed. For example, an analysis device for measuring a glucose or bilirubin in urine by taking a portion of discharged urine in a predetermined portion of a toilet and by dipping a test paper or the like into the urine is known. Another known analysis device adds a precipitant to urine taken from a toilet bowl, and quantifies protein in the urine on the basis of the mass of the precipitate. Still another known analysis device introduces urine from a toilet bowl into a urine container, and measures a sugar or uric acid level in the urine through enzyme reactions. However, in all analysis devices, consumables, such as reagents or test papers, for measuring urine components and cleaning or the like of the urine collection mechanism are needed, and accordingly a heavy burden of maintenance is imposed.
PTL 1 discloses an analysis device that acquires components included in urine by using ATR-IR (Attenuated Total Reflectance Infrared Spectroscopy) to analyze a light reflected from the urine that has flowed into a urine collecting unit. The analysis device described in PTL 1 eliminates the need for consumables, such as reagents or test papers, as well as the need for cleaning the urine collecting unit.
Meanwhile, the recent growing health consciousness has created demand for the ability of analysis of both urine and feces simultaneously using an analysis device disposed on a toilet seat. For example, PTL 2 proposes disposing on a toilet seat an ultra-weak light instrument unit that measures a biogenic ultra-weak light emitted from urine and/or feces to measure such ultra-weak light when urine and/or feces are discharged.